Confession
by Won17Woo
Summary: Sedikit cerita tentang perjalanan cinta seorang Koo Junhoe. Seorang lelaki dengan suara emas dan wajah tampan yang digilai oleh siapa saja yang melihatnya. Jinhwan, Junhoe, JunHwan, Yunhyeong. iKON Fanfiction.


Title : Confession

Genre : Romance

Main Pair : JunHwan

Cast: JunHwan, Yunhyeong, Wonbin

Rated : T

Summary : Sedikit cerita tentang perjalanan cinta seorang Koo Junhoe. Seorang lelaki dengan suara emas dan wajah tampan yang digilai oleh siapa saja yang melihatnya. Jinhwan, Junhoe, JunHwan, Yunhyeong. iKON Fanfiction.

Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 **Kkeynonymous present**

 **Confession**

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Song Yunhyeong! _Iriwabwa_! _Palli_!" Teriak seorang lelaki dengan paras bak pangeran dari negri dongeng.

" _Mwo_? Apa orang itu mengirimu pesan suara lagi?" Jawab lelaki lain diruangan itu malas.

" _Ani! This is even worst! He's confess to me_!" Si tampan berteriak frustasi, mengundang tawa dari lawan bicaranya.

" _So_?" Yunhyeong menaik-turunkan alisnya. Menggoda teman seperjuangannya yang tengah dilanda kegundahan itu.

Koo Junhoe.

Seorang lelaki dengan suara emas dan wajah tampan yang banyak digilai orang-orang dikampus mereka, wanita bahkan lelaki tak bisa menolak pesona yang ditebarkan oleh Koo Junhoe. Bukan hal yang langka jika semua orang ingin menjadi kekasih seorang Koo Junhoe.

Tapi yang satu berbeda. Dia bukan seorang yang terdaftar dalam list mahasiswa dikampusnya. Mereka pernah sekali bertemu karena ban mobil Junhoe pecah dan ia ditolong oleh orang ini, untuk lebih jelasnya mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal sebelumnya.

Entah dari mana lekaki yang mengaku bernama Kim Wonbin itu mendapatkan akun Linenya. Awalnya Junhoe menganggap lelaki itu hanya asal saja menambahkannya sebagai teman, tetapi lama kelamaan ia merasa lelaki itu menyukainya _or maybe obsessed with him_.

Bukannya Junhoe terlalu percaya diri, tapi _hell_ lelaki mana yang akan mengirimu pesan suara sebanyak 20 kali dalam sehari? Atau lelaki mana yang selalu mengirimimu sticker dengan _emotion_ hati setiap saat? Bahkan Junhoe tidak pernah bersikap lembut pada pujaan hatinya.

Apa? _Yes! Ofcourse!_ Selain alasan-alasan klasik diatas, Junhoe mempunyai alasan yang lebih penting lagi. Ia sudah mempunyai seseorang yang telah lama diincarnya untuk dijadikan kekasih. Oh! Dan satu lagi, _He's ultimate seme_ , dan Wonbin bukan tipe-tipe uke yang disukai olehnya.

"Ya! _Nan eottoke_?" Ia berteriak kesal pada temannya yang malah menertawakannya.

"Tinggal tolak apa susahnya?" Jawab Yunhyeong.

"Kau tidak tau dia adalah manusia-terpantang-menyerah yang pernah ada didunia?" Sahut Junhoe kesal.

" _Omo, omo_. Lihatlah siapa yang ada dihadapanku ini? Koo- _sassy-_ Junhoe terlihat putus asa hanya karena seorang lelaki yang terobsesi dengannya?" Junhoe mengeram marah. " _Shut up_ ,"

" _Man, hear me. Nothing immposible. Just make him give up,_ ada banyak cara. Dengan menggaet kekasih baru misalnya?" Saran Yunhyeong. Junhoe menaikkan kedua alisnya, kemudian sebuah _smirk_ terpampang diwajahnya.

"Tumben sekali akalmu bisa digunakan disaat seperti ini." Dan _sassy_ Junhoe sudah kembali.

 _'_ _Tembak Jinhwan dank au lepas dari Wonbin, selain itu kau akhirnya bisa mendapatkannya setelah sekian lama mengincarnya. Eotte?'_

Perkataan Yunhyeong terus menerus berputar dipikiran Junhoe. Ia memang sering berganti-ganti pasangan. Tapi kebiasaan itu sudah berhentik semenjak ia jatuh pada pesona Kim Jinhwan. Seorang yang juga memiliki suara emas dan kepribadian yang hangat sebagai nilai plus, dapat membuat Junhoe jatuh begitu dalam padanya hanya dalam sekali pandang.

Jinhwan dan Junhoe berada diclub yang sama dan sering menjadi pewakilan club vocal jika harus mengisi acara kampus ataupun ada perlombaan, yang berarti mereka sudah sering berinteraksi. Namun Junhoe tetap Junhoe, ia terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. Itu sebabnya sampai saat ini mereka belum memiliki kemajuan sedikitpun.

"Oke, itu hal yang mudah. Tak ada yang dapat menolak pesona Koo Junhoe 'kan?"

' _Hyung, bisa bertemu ditaman kampus sebentar?'_

Dan disinilah Junhoe sekarang. Duduk dengan tidak tenang dikursi taman tempat biasa ia bertemu dengan Jinhwan.

"June?" Ah, suara itu. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Junhoe berdebar-debar.

"Ah, Jinan _hyung_. Kemari," Junhoe tersenyum untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Jinhwan menempatkan dirinya disampin Junhoe.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jinhwan penasaran.

" _Hyung listen._ Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi dengar baik-baik oke?" Jinhwan hanya mengangguk dengan wajah bingungnya. Junhoe menarik napas dalam-dalam.

" _Hyung_ , sebenarnya sejak awal kita bertemu aku sudah jatuh hati padamu. Tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikan semuanya. Aku tidak pernah tau bagaimana menyampaikan perasaanku karena aku tidak pernah mencintai seseorang seperti aku mencintaimu sebelumnya." Junhoe menatap tepat dimata Jinhwan yang sedang tersipu.

"Jadi, _would you help me to learn about love and loving_?" Junhoe menggenggam kedua tangan Jinhwan.

" _Yes, I'll help you,_ " Jawab Jinhwan dengan wajah bersemu. Junhoe menghembuskan napas lega, bahkan ia tanpa sadar menahan napasnya sedari tadi.

" _Saranghae_ Jinan _hyung_ ," Junhoe membawa Jinhwan kedalam pelukannya. " _Nado saranghae_ June-ya,"

 **OWARI**

 _Koo Junhoe made changes to the Profile Photo._

 _You have a new message_

'Wonbin _hyung_ _mianhae._ _My heart doesn't beat for you._ '

"Ya! Song Yunhyeong! Puas kau sekarang?" Kesal Wonbin.

"Hehehe, terima kasih _hyung_. Berkat kau dua orang bodoh itu sudah bersatu sekarang. Kekeke," Yunhyeong terkekeh bahagia. Tak sia-sia usahanya membujuk-bujuk sepupunya untuk berpura-pura menyukai sahabat _sassy_ -nya itu.

 **Confession**

And~ this is my first JunHwan Fanfic!

Hope you enjoy and like it!

Don't forget to review!

I'm sorry for typo-ing~

JUNHWAN SHIPPER PUT YOUR MOTHERFATHER HANDS UP~!

Last! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Kkeynonymous**

 **080216, Smd**


End file.
